


Quo vadis

by carraville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Road Trips
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carraville/pseuds/carraville
Summary: 罗维用手拍了拍基尔肩膀，看向小教堂说：“你去哪里。”“我去哪里？”基尔吃惊地反问，这不明摆着吗？“当然是罗马！”罗维摇摇头，说：“这是，你去哪里教堂。”“哈？”“教堂的名字，叫quo vadis，拉丁语，意思就是，你去哪里。”





	Quo vadis

**Author's Note:**

> 完全可以把它当作一般的公路文来读，两人表现爱意的地方不多。比较长，但还是决定一发完。文中一些信息是从《皮》（马拉巴特）和《意大利人》得来的，斜体字直接摘自两书原文。  
关于这个罗维是否ooc，不要忘了本家说过罗维对到他们国家的旅行者是很热情的喔。不过，还是加个ooc预警。

日光，裸露而直接的南国日光径直冲向基尔伯特过于白皙的肌肤上，逼迫着毛孔往外排放水汽。基尔无力瘫坐在Tavani路和Pendino路的交叉口处，后背靠在公路旁被阳光晒得滚烫的护栏上。基尔的背部在释放着反对的疼痛信号，可基尔已经顾不了那么多了。他累垮了。

午时刚过，基尔才刚从维苏威国家公园出来，他天还没亮就抵达了这里，租好山地车，几乎骑着车逛过了国家公园的每条路能到的地方，半途他还登了火山顶。就算基尔再怎么自诩为运动健将、大学里常规体育项目的常胜将军，他如今也得向自己已到极限的身体认怂。

早知道应该听路德的话租个车的，基尔想，干嘛非要逞强，说要突破自己的极限呢？搞得现在不知道能不能完成今天的旅行任务了，不管怎样，至少，有一个地方基尔说什么也不想错过。对于他这么一个深爱着希腊罗马文化的历史系大学生来说，那绝对是一个不应该错过的地方，既然基尔已经来到这儿了。

基尔是刚从柏林大学历史系毕业的大学生，如许多大学生一样精心策划了自己的毕业旅行。同许多欧洲历史学生一样，基尔对希腊罗马的历史和文化深深着迷，基尔之前已经去过希腊了，鉴于南意大利过去曾被希腊人和罗马人统治过，还是片基尔从未踏足的土地，所以，基尔把这儿选做了他毕业旅行的主场。

基尔的旅途是从西西里开始的，他在西西里待了一周，坐船到卡拉布里亚，又待了一周，然后来到了那不勒斯，罗马会是他旅途的终点。

基尔从旅行包里抽出水瓶，不顾形象地先淋了几下脸，然后才咕咚喝起来。一辆小卡车朝交叉口驶来，基尔没有在意，继续尽情喝水。卡车却停了下来，基尔纳闷地抬头看卡车，这辆卡车车厢上一半装着柠檬一半装着葡萄。

卡车司机透过车窗朝基尔喊了几句话，可是南意大利方言，基尔没听懂。基尔在来意大利之前临时学习了一些简单的意大利日常用语，可是他学到的那点皮毛在这里根本用不上。

司机接着下了车，基尔终于看清楚对方的模样。这人皮肤有着南方人特有的暗色，头发也是，表情看起来很粗鲁，是个小个子，穿着很旧的休闲短裤，松垮的白色背心，吊儿郎当的凉鞋，走起路来痞气十足，还戴着把黑色遮阳镜。

这个莫名其妙的小矮个朝基尔走来，还在说着基尔听不懂的方言。至少说意大利语吧？基尔想，没看到我长得跟你同乡并不像吗？

矮个子已经来到基尔身边，他叽里呱啦说着什么，顺便扶起了基尔身边靠在护栏边的山地车。基尔立即紧张起来，他听说过南意大利糟糕的治安，他在西西里和卡拉布里亚的前两站都平安无事，难道终于在那不勒斯遇到传说中的不法分子了吗？基尔赶紧起身从矮子手里夺过山地车，大声朝对方喊“no！！！”

矮子顿了一下，很快又开始叽里呱啦地跟基尔说话，他不时摸摸基尔握紧山地车的手，不时指一下自己的卡车。基尔还在执著地说no，并且有要离开的意图。矮个知道了他的意图，也开始强烈地对基尔说nonono。基尔又一次生气地拍开对方放在自己手背上的手，他厉声说：“i don't understand your fucking language！I am leaving！”

“等一下！”这句话基尔终于听懂了，因为对方是用意大利语说的。

基尔停下来，转回头看矮子，他发现那个矮子的脸突然变红了，矮子摘下了自己的墨镜，基尔这才发现，这人长得并不难看。这人的双眼是令人难以置信的美丽的绿色。

矮子用生疏的意大利语说：“我意大利语，不是很好。我，不会，英语。你会，意大利语吗？”

基尔看出了对方的窘迫，原来他是为自己有限的语音水平脸红，基尔感到有点愧疚。基尔用自己同样蹩脚的意大利回：“你要是意大利语说慢一点，我能听懂的。”

对方脸更红了，意识到原因的基尔脸也红起来。他这笨蛋，对方同样不精通意大利语，本来就只能说慢，他这么说不是在取笑人家吗？

“你去哪里？”矮子问基尔。

“哈？”

“你去哪里？”矮子再问，“我看到，你躺在大路上，这样很危险。我以为，你车坏了，所以，停下来看，想让你把车，放到我卡车上，我送你到镇上。可是，你的车没坏。你为什么，躺在地上？”

基尔听完对方破碎的意大利语，感到更愧疚了。原来人家只是想帮忙，基尔却这么怀疑他，像所有北方人一样习惯性把南意人看作恶劣份子，基尔感到无地自容。

“我只是太累了。”基尔在脑海里搜寻他稀疏的意大利语词汇，缓慢地解释，“我休息一下就好。我要到奥古斯都的黄加...[皇家别墅遗址](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g1180038-d8059479-Reviews-Villa_Imperiale_Di_Augusto-Somma_Vesuviana_Province_of_Naples_Campania.html)去，我想去看看。谢谢你的好意。”

矮个子听到基尔想去的地方，激动地说了几句方言，但意识到基尔听不懂，又用意大利语说：“我知道，那里。那里就在，我家附近。你不要去了，那里，不开门。”

“什么？！”

“那里，不开门。总是，不开门。我每次经过那里，都不开门。他们不开放那里，不过，那里，的确是个好地方。那里，是我们祖先，生活的地方。”

基尔有点失望，整个维苏威火山之旅，他最期待的其实就是这个发掘不久的奥古斯都别墅，谁知道那儿并不开放。不过，基尔不是个轻易放弃的人。

“谢谢你！”基尔咧开嘴对矮子说，“不管怎样，我还是想亲自去看看，就算不开放，在外围瞅瞅都好啊。我先走了，谢谢你，先生。”

基尔骑上山地车，准备又一段艰苦的骑行，这时矮子朝他大喊：“等一下！我能带你去，我家，在附近，我顺便，带你去！不要骑啦，不要骑啦，你会，累死的。”

基尔骑了几步停下来，他看回后面，矮子正在打开副驾驶座的门。基尔不知道自己该不该相信他，基尔或许是在用小人之心度君子之腹，但独自出门在外，是人都得留个心眼吧？况且还是在这个地区...好吧，基尔又犯北方人的旧毛病了。

矮子朝基尔看来，指着自己的卡车，让基尔过来，友好地微笑着。基尔这才意识到这是矮子第一次朝他笑，基尔定睛看这笑容，根本感觉不到任何伪饰与奸诈在里边，基尔看着这微笑，竟然自动把车推回了卡车边。太邪门了，基尔想。

矮子帮着基尔把山地车搬到自己的卡车后头，请基尔上车后，才自己坐上司机驾驶座，他启动引擎，把车子开上Pendino大路。

“我还不知道，你的名字呢，我叫，罗维诺，你呢？”

“基尔，基尔伯特。”

“你好，基尔基尔伯特。”

“不，只是基尔伯特，其他人都叫我基尔。”

“哦，你好，基尔。”罗维一副恍然大悟的样子，“你可以，叫我罗维。”

罗维为了抵挡太阳光，再次把墨镜戴上。有点可惜，马上产生这个念头的基尔吓了自己一跳。罗维打开车载音乐，仪表盘音响开始播放一些那不勒斯当地的民谣歌曲，罗维忘情地跟唱起来。

罗维跟很多基尔遇见的南意大利人一样，激情、快乐，心情总是直接表现在脸上，喜欢用肢体动作表达情绪。基尔听不懂罗维正在唱的歌，但是光从罗维的表现就能猜出歌曲想表达的内容。当曲子是表达哀伤的爱情时，罗维会皱紧眉头，故作深沉；而当它是表达丰收的喜悦时，罗维会手舞足蹈，精神焕发...

这时，音乐突然变得高昂起来，罗维顿时坐直身子，用浑厚的高音附和，嘴巴张的极大，俨然一个歌剧演唱家。基尔观赏着罗维的表现，噗嗤一声笑出来。

罗维立刻停止唱歌，侧头看基尔，由于那副大墨镜，基尔没法真正看清罗维的表情，但他能看到墨镜顶端凑到一起的眉头。基尔尴尬地扭正头，不好意思地干咳了一声。罗维要开车，所以没有深究，也扭正头专心开车，不过他没有继续唱下去了。有点可惜，基尔又产生了同样的念头。

卡车来到一个岔路口，罗维转动方向盘，把车开进一条较小的路，基尔看着地图导航，知道快要到了。小路两旁是种植园与乡村房屋，罗维开着卡车驶过，有时会跟种植园里的农民招手，看来罗维的家的确就在附近。一辆小电驴迎面驶来，骑车的人看到罗维后向他招了招手，然后停在了路边，罗维跟着踩了刹车。停在马路中央跟那个人大声对话。

基尔当然又听不懂他们两个的方言对话，他只觉得两人都说得很激动，有时候他觉得两人都要吵起来了，不过听着听着他意识到这只是他们的对话方式。基尔后来觉得两人聊到了他，因为那个村民看了好几眼基尔，罗维也转头看了几眼基尔。最后，基尔只听懂了两人同样很激动说出的ciao。

卡车继续启动后，基尔很想问罗维和那个人聊了什么，可是又觉得这么问没有礼貌。

“所以，你是个，旅行者。”罗维说，令基尔颇为意外的是他用的是‘旅行者’，而不是‘游客’，或许是因为罗维暂时只能从脑子里搜寻到类似的意大利词。

“是的，我来自德国。”基尔回答，还擅自附带了罗维没问的信息，“我是历史学生，刚毕业，我很喜欢希腊罗马历史，所以我才来这儿进行毕业旅行。我已经去过西西里和卡拉布里亚，还准备去罗马，不过，仅看我目前完成的旅程，我已经觉得不虚此行了。”

“你不需要，告诉我，你到这儿来的理由，我生活在这里，已经见过，很多很多，旅行者了。不同的旅行者，来这儿的目的，都不同，我不需要知道。就算知道了，过几天，我就会忘记了。”

基尔略惊奇地盯着罗维，这个看起来没接受过多少教育的当地村民，说着平淡质朴的话，基尔却从中听出了点哲学的味道。

卡车开进一堆被遗弃的破败的村屋之间，在之后车子就无法通行了，只能步行。罗维十分友好地下车亲自指引基尔到遗址所在，有些路其实不太好走，但罗维走得很轻松，像一只灵巧的猫，他有好几次都得停下来，等待基尔跟上。

很快基尔就能看到装上了建筑工事的遗址外表，罗维指着遗址方向说：“那儿就是了。我说过了，总是，不开...”

罗维没说完，因为他惊住了，跟他过去几次好奇过来看时不同，这次遗址外围的建筑工事大门是开着的，他可以看到里面有几个工程师和考古学家仍在工作。罗维不由得用本地话叫了一声上帝。

“是开着的！”基尔同样喜出望外。

“奇怪，过去，她的确都是关着的。”罗维仍然不敢相信，他转头看基尔，后者满脸按捺不住的喜悦，罗维笑着对他说，“你很幸运。”

基尔看向罗维，说：“是的，我很幸运，还好，我没有轻易放弃。”

罗维点了点头，竟先基尔一步走进遗址，基尔高兴地跟在后头，瞻仰面前目不暇接的马赛克壁画和有鲜明罗马时期特点的雕塑。

从墙壁和石块的情况来看，残存的遗址已经比较脆弱了，的确需要特别小心地保护，可以理解负责遗址工作的人为何总是杜绝外人进入。要感谢维苏威火山的力量，使得这座被其深埋的遗址得以如此完整地保存至今，直到不久前才被这块土地上的农户意外发现。只希望她在被发掘后仍然还能保存很长时间。因为，

“这是我们祖先，存在的证据，这是我们祖先，生活过的地方。”罗维仰望古老的石壁，对基尔又说了同样的话。

“是啊，多么了不起的祖先。”基尔微笑赞叹。

这时，一名负责介绍遗址的志愿者朝两人走来，用意大利语给两人讲述遗址的发现过程，东京大学的学者们对遗址发掘工作的贡献与投入，以及遗址如今的挖掘进展。他们已经挖掘了2500多平米，但挖掘工作仍未完全结束。她还告诉他们遗址其实每年都会免费向公众开放几次，他们可以从当地政府网站上查到开放时间。

一名个子很矮的东亚人朝他们走来，志愿者介绍说他是东京大学派来负责挖掘工作的学者之一，名字叫本田菊。罗维激动地与对方握了手，看得出来本田先生仍不太擅长应付南意人突如其来的热情。

得知基尔算是他们这个领域的后辈后，本田先生十分友好地给两人提供了更多有用的信息与发现。本田先生只会说英语，所以基尔需要每句都给罗维翻译。但基尔并没嫌麻烦，他翻译得很认真，罗维听得也很认真。

本田先生领着两人逛完遗址可以被人涉足的地方，还特地送两人走出遗址，本田先生刚想告别，但罗维大声说着几句no，叫本田先生等一等，也叫基尔就在这里等他。

罗维飞快地走掉了，本田先生一头雾水，基尔也不知道罗维要去哪儿？他在想自己要不要先走，反正他想看的东西已经看到了。

不过，罗维很快回来了，他双手拽着自己背心下缘，背心布料兜着一堆柠檬。罗维跑到本田先生面前，用手肘蹭了基尔手臂几下，基尔意识到罗维是想让他为自己做翻译，于是点了点头。

“这些柠檬，送给你们，都是，我自己种的，非常好吃。”罗维吃力地说着意大利语，基尔耐心做着翻译，“谢谢你们，这是，了不起的工作。这里是个，了不起的地方，这个遗址，就是证据。你们，让他们看到了，这个证据。”

罗维看向那些还没走的参观者，本田先生微微笑了，他用自己平整的西服衬衫接过罗维的小礼物，罗维看到他接受了，十分高兴地笑起来。

别过本田先生和志愿者小姐后，罗维和基尔走回卡车所在处。太阳已经落山了，基尔问这附近有什么小旅店，罗维回答有好几个，不过罗维让基尔先到他家去吃晚餐，然后再送他去旅店，基尔说不用麻烦了，但罗维用他南意大利人的热情和不容反驳的语调说服了基尔。

卡车走了差不多十分钟，来到一个比较热闹的村落，罗维把车停在一座带庭院的村屋前，原本在庭院里坐着的人很快起身走到卡车旁边，帮罗维卸下卡车上的水果，同时叽里呱啦地跟罗维说话。

当基尔从车上下来时，那几个卸水果的人同时停了下来，一个很年轻的少年问了罗维一个问题，基尔猜他问的是“这人是谁？”

“一个旅行者。”基尔听懂了罗维的回复，接下来罗维继续跟那几人说话，基尔猜罗维是在解释为什么他会在这里。

罗维三言两语说完后，那几个汉子都咧开了嘴，走到基尔跟前同基尔握手，他们十分高兴地大声跟基尔说话，却没考虑过基尔根本听不懂。基尔想难道就没有一个南意人是不那么热情的吗？

基尔被一群男人请进厨房，然后被安排在主座旁边坐下，家里的女人朝外面大喊了几声，顿时一群男人涌进了厨房。他们看到基尔后，统一都是先露出惊奇的神情，然后在其他已经知道基尔为啥在这儿的人的信息下，热情地跟基尔握手，接着坐下，激情四射地开始与邻座的人交流。

在所有人坐定以后，他们先是进行饭前祈祷，基尔入乡随俗也跟着做了，接着晚饭正式开始。晚餐的食物异常丰盛，当然这也跟这个家族成员众多有关，主食当然是面食，菜类主要是海鲜，鱼虾蟹都有。

基尔猜传统的意大利家族应该就是他今天见到的这个样子，很庞大。罗维的爷爷是这个家的家主，罗维有两个兄弟，两个姐妹，此外，罗维的堂兄弟姐妹们也和他们住在一起，跟罗维的关系其实跟亲兄弟姐妹差不多。罗维的叔叔婶婶们，当然同样住在一起。这样的一家子一起吃饭，当然会很吵闹，他们吃饭途中，嘴巴几乎就没停过跟临近的人胡吹乱侃，有时候还说得面红耳赤，基尔听不懂，但他光看着就觉得有趣。

罗维没有特别照顾基尔，只在饭前跟基尔说过一句“你随意就好”，罗维有更多的“事务”要做，就是加入这大家子的乱侃行列。有时候罗维会跟自己的妹妹和弟弟纠结着什么，然后罗维会很偏执地非得争到让对方屈服。基尔每次看到罗维吵得满脸通红的样子，都觉得这家伙真是可笑又可爱。

与罗维不同的是，罗维的其中一个弟弟对基尔很友善，他叫做费里西安诺，就坐在基尔旁边。费里经常找基尔说话，与罗维不同，他能说一口流利的意大利语，通过两人席间的交流，基尔得知费里与家里其他主事农业的人不同，费里是个在读大学生，就读于那不勒斯费德里克二世大学。基尔还得知费里会讲英文，所以干脆省去了更多麻烦，与费里用英文交流起来。

费里是个好奇心很重的人，他对基尔来这儿的原因、经历和感受很感兴趣，他似乎并不在乎自己会不会在第二天就忘记今天遇到的这个旅行者。与罗维不同。

饭后，罗维去帮妹妹们洗碗，其他男人则打着饱嗝走出了厨房，有的男人还捎走了饭桌上的葡萄酒，看来还想再喝几轮。

基尔为了表示感谢，走到罗维身边打算帮忙，但罗维决断地对他说：“no！我们不可能，让客人洗碗。你出去吧，爷爷他们，就在外面。”

基尔悻悻地走出屋子，果然，爷爷和几个叔叔就坐在屋外的几节阶梯上。爷爷看到基尔后，微笑着招手让他过去。

基尔走过去，爷爷拿过一个小玻璃杯，让一个叔叔倒酒，他把杯子递给基尔，用意大利语说：“请。我们自制的葡萄酒，你尝尝，尝尝。”

基尔接过杯子，也坐到阶梯上，他尝了一小口，惊奇地看向爷爷，后者心满意足地察看基尔的表现，自豪地说：“这是由维苏威火山特有的泥土培育出来的葡萄酿成的酒，你在其他任何一个地方都尝不到这个味道。”

基尔又喝了一口，回：“虽然我们喝啤酒更多，我对葡萄酒没什么研究，但我觉得这是真的挺好喝。”

爷爷满意地点头，跟身边其他几个男人说了几句方言，然后那几个男人都向基尔竖起了大拇指，纷纷跟基尔碰杯。

基尔跟爷爷几个人坐在阶梯上喝了一段时间，后来爷爷忘情地唱起了某种调子奇葩的歌曲，其他几个男人高兴地附和，基尔微笑听着。

这时费里从屋里出来，他看到了基尔，于是高兴地也坐到阶梯上，坐在基尔身旁。

“你看起来很开心？”费里笑着问。

基尔点点头：“和你们在一起，自然而然就那么愉快了。”

“哈哈，那很好。”

两人继续聊了挺久，分享了各自大学里经历的一些趣事，也说了各自家庭的一些情况。

费里的家族成员大都有其分内的工作，费里调侃自己是最不负责任的一个，因为他去念了大学，然而大家还是把他当作家里最大的骄傲。家族里的一些人负责家庭事务，一些人负责管理家里的葡萄树和柠檬树，另一些人需要出海捕鱼，还有的人需要负责售卖水果和海鲜，甚至有时还要把货物运到其他城市里，提供给更大的商户。

基尔对罗维负责什么最感兴趣，所以特地问起他。费里心领神会地告诉基尔，罗维主要就负责售卖和运输货物，但他没事就喜欢到家里的果园逛。

两人越聊越投缘，基尔说到罗维与费里不同，对他一点都不感兴趣，还告诉费里之前罗维说的那段关于旅行者的话，费里笑着说哥哥他就这样。基尔很喜欢费里，跟费里说了很多他根本没问到的东西，最后甚至把最近一直在烦恼的事也给费里分享了。

原来，基尔与许多毕业大学生一样，都面临着一个较难的选择，到底是进入社会，还是继续深造？基尔的父亲，经营着一家公司，本意就是希望基尔能进入自己的公司工作，准备以后接班。但是基尔的真正兴趣，其实仍然是历史，他本人是更希望继续他的历史学研究，成为一名历史学研究生的，他觉得自己学到的东西还是太少。他的这段丰富的南意之旅，更令他明白这点。可是，历史，终究是对现实毫无意义的东西。古人说以史为鉴，可以明得失。可是，只要读得多了，就会明白历史是个周而复始的循环，人类总是在重复过去犯过的错误，其实并没有从历史里长什么教训。他继续学习下去，似乎并没有什么实质性的意义。而加入爸爸的公司，基尔至少能承担起一个男子汉该有的责任。

费里听完后，抓起自己脑袋说 ：“嗯...还真是个艰难的抉择呢，唉，换作是我，我也不知道该怎么选...”

费里还在挠头抓脑，基尔赶紧安慰费里不用这么纠结，这时罗维跟他的另一个弟弟塞伯加走出屋子，热烈交流着径直走出庭院的大门。

基尔看到罗维好像要出门，奇怪地问：“罗维他要去哪里？”

费里大声喊了一声罗维的名字，罗维停下来，费里用方言大声问罗维：“你去哪里？”

“我去码头，涨潮了，捕鱼的船都该回来了，我去买点，明早运去市场卖。”罗维大声用方言回，费里快速给基尔做翻译。

“我也想去看看！”基尔兴奋地对罗维喊，“我还从来没看过渔船回来的码头呢！”

“哈？”罗维一时没听懂基尔讲的意大利语，再加上离得远。

费里大声对罗维喊：“基尔说，他也想去看看，他从来没见过这样的场面！”

“这有什么好看的？！”罗维这回是用意大利语回的。

“你就顺便带他一起去吧！”费里用意大利语劝哥哥。

罗维招了一下手，喊：“那你快过来！”

“快过去吧，快过去吧！”费里取过基尔手里的酒杯，把他推起来，催促他往罗维方向跑去。

塞伯加打开副驾驶座的门，邀请基尔坐进去，然后帮他把门关上，自己则走到后边，轻巧地跳上了卡车车厢。罗维坐回驾驶座，很快启动了卡车。

“其实我坐后面就好。”基尔看到塞伯加坐到了后边，不好意思地说。

“我们不可能，让客人坐后面。”罗维淡淡地说。

罗维又打开了车载音响，悠扬的民谣缓缓在静谧的乡间飘散开来，夜晚的海风窜入车厢，令基尔觉得惬意极了。

卡车行驶了差不多二十分钟，抵达码头。天已经完全暗下来，可出乎基尔意料，码头依旧热闹非凡，成排的廉价灯泡点亮了码头，人声鼎沸，沙滩上挤满了刚捕鱼回来的渔民和前来进货的村民。

基尔跟在罗维和塞伯加身后，张大嘴巴惊叹地看着一桶又一桶的海洋生物，种类实在是太多了，基尔实在是看不过来。罗维边走边看，挑选着这些生物，基尔趁此机会询问罗维这些生物的名字，到底这是什么鱼，什么虾，什么螃蟹...

罗维十分耐心地给基尔做着介绍，并且好像是真的为基尔从未见过这些海鲜感到惊奇。基尔认真地听着，为自己在短短一个晚上能看到如此多种类的海洋生物感到由衷的满足。

不过，基尔并不光只会看热闹，他没有光顾着用手机拍这些新奇玩意儿，他帮了罗维和塞伯加很多忙。基尔帮着罗维和塞伯加把买到的鱼虾装进他们自带的桶里，再帮他俩一起抬到卡车上，基尔或许不会挑选这些海鲜，但他对自己的体力还是很有自信的。

在购置货物完成后，三人准备离开时，码头也趋近宁静了。

基尔坚持自己在返程时坐在卡车后，罗维争不过他，所以由着他去了。在开车前，罗维叮嘱了基尔几句，让他帮看着这些海鲜，注意不要因为车辆颠簸而把它们给洒出来了，基尔点头答应。

回到家后，基尔想帮忙卸下货物，但罗维招手让他下来，说让家里其他男人干吧，他已经做得够多的了。

基尔跟着兄弟俩走进屋内，罗维顺手拿了两个柠檬，走到榨汁机前，迅速做了三杯柠檬酒。塞伯加问都没问，直接就拿走了一杯，哼着歌儿走开了。罗维拿着剩下两杯走出厨房，把一杯给基尔。

基尔回了句谢谢，接过罗维的柠檬酒，他喝了一口，露出了惊叹的表情，他看到罗维得意地笑了。

基尔喝着柠檬酒，对罗维说：“我想我是时候走了，这附近是有旅馆的对吧？”

罗维赶紧说：“no！你住这里！现在也，挺晚了。你可以睡，我的床。”

基尔听到罗维的话，脸竟然马上红了，他不小心洒了一点柠檬酒出来。

“我可以，跟我弟弟睡。”罗维看到洒掉的柠檬酒，有点心疼。

“哦，是这样啊...”基尔想自己刚才到底在干什么，“谢谢你。”

“你明天，几点走？我看看，我可不可以，送你到镇上。”

基尔想了想，问：“你明天几点到镇上？”

“我早上七点，先去集市，卖掉今天买的，海鲜。然后，我就运水果，到镇上卖。”

“早上的集市？”

“si。在旺季，每天早晨和傍晚，其实都有，海鲜集市。我们有时候，会卖自己捕的海鲜，如果我们，不出海，我们就像，今晚这样，去买人家捕的海鲜，去卖。”

“我明白了。”基尔回，“我明早能跟你一起去卖海鲜吗？”

“为什么？明天你能，看到的东西，跟今晚看到的，不会有什么两样。”

基尔也不明白为什么，但他想跟罗维去。“我也想看看，早上的鱼市！”他找了个理由。

罗维答应了，然后告诉他要在六点起床。罗维把基尔带到他的房间，拿上自己的换洗衣物，向他道了声晚安后，走到隔壁费里的房间里去了。

====

第二天清晨，基尔早早起床，他走到厨房，发现已经有很多人坐在那儿吃早餐了。基尔吃过早饭，帮罗维把昨晚的海鲜从小仓库里搬到卡车上，准备去市场。罗维家的其他人看起来也要出发去哪儿的样子，看来大家都是从一大早就开始干活了。

鱼市离罗维家其实就两分钟的车程，基尔去到那儿，发现其实是个临时形成的集市。村民们在自己的卡车前放一台秤，把海鲜摆在前面就开始卖。罗维也是这样，基尔帮他把装海鲜的箱子和桶还有秤搬下卡车，罗维告诉他帮忙看秤上的数字就好。

早上的鱼市比基尔昨晚看到的还要嘈杂，络绎不绝的客人在不同铺面前精挑细选。基尔发现客人中并不只有本地人，因为他听到有的客人在用意大利语跟卖主交谈，他甚至觉得自己还听到了英语。

基尔向罗维提及了这点，罗维解释的确有很多外地人趁着旺季到这儿买海鲜，因为这个季节这儿的海鲜要比相对内陆的地方便宜很多。

很多到罗维这儿买海鲜的人都打算砍价，但罗维对自己的标准表现出了极端的忠诚，他宁愿不卖，也不打算妥协一步。

“你嫌贵，就到别处买吧。”罗维总是说，“其他地方可能会有刚捕上来第二天，只卖4欧一千克的虾。”

时间还没过八点，鱼市里的海鲜就被卖得差不多了，难怪罗维从不妥协，这里根本就不缺买家。罗维把桶里和箱子里的海水倒掉，基尔帮忙把它们搬回到卡车上。

“我们回去后，把我的水果，和你的自行车搬上，就到镇上去。”罗维在归途对基尔说。

本来，基尔今天有别的计划，他应该会很乐意有人能顺道把他送到镇上去，这样他就能有更充裕的时间完成今天的旅途任务。

可是，基尔却问罗维：“你知道这附近，还有什么值得一看的地方吗？我还想在这附近看看。”

“并没有，什么值得看的了。”罗维思考着说，基尔有点失望，“不过，这附近，有一座[圣玛利亚教堂](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g1180038-d10345106-Reviews-Parrocchia_Santa_Croce_in_Santa_Maria_del_pozzo-Somma_Vesuviana_Province_of_Nap.html)，我经常，到那座教堂去，祈祷。那是座，很古老的教堂。”

基尔喜出望外：“能告诉我在哪儿吗？我想去看看！”

罗维沉默了会儿，说：“就在，这附近，我现在，就带你去。”

“其实不用！你告诉我她在哪儿，我自己骑车去就好，这样会耽误你干活的！”基尔内心其实很高兴罗维会陪他去。

“我晚一点，卖水果也行。”罗维回。

罗维把卡车开上了一条较宽的公路，基尔看地图导航，发现这条公路的名字就是那个教堂的名字。卡车没开多远，就来到了教堂门前。

波佐的圣玛利亚教堂看起来的确非常古老，教堂外墙是青灰色的，从外边看起来很矮，旁边的钟楼看起来像是被修复过。教堂始建于14世纪，墙壁上绘有圣弗朗切斯科·达西西（San Francesco D'Assisi）的壁画，可惜的是，由于保护不当，一些壁画已经开始脱落了。走下教堂里的阶梯，才发现底下还有两层，最底层埋着一些古代的显赫人物。

基尔不敢相信这么一个小小的教堂能给他如此好的历史体验，教堂很安静，的确是个祈祷的好地方，走在地下教堂里，仿佛像是穿梭回了过去。

基尔向罗维分享他的感受，罗维认可地点头，然后说：“就是在现在，这座教堂，对附近的村民，仍非常重要。可惜的是，她没有受到，政府的足够重视。政府打算，修复那些壁画，却像业余选手一样，把它们弄得更糟。业余的修复，与暴力的摧毁，没有区别，结果都是，让这些艺术，彻底消失。过去，教堂的保护完全靠，自觉与传承，但这些壁画，最终被保持了，几百年。”

业余的修复，与暴力的摧毁，没有本质区别。这是基尔从这个质朴的村民那儿，学到的又一条道理。对于他们历史学生来说，这是句应该经常拿出来警示自己的话。

两人参观完教堂后刚过九点，时间还早，罗维还能运水果去卖，顺便把基尔送到镇上。所以，基尔的维苏威之旅马上就真的要画上一个句号了。

卡车朝庞大的维苏威火山驶去，基尔望着静静躺在那儿的火山，想象不到她在七十多年前还爆发过足以毁天灭地的力量。她仍然随时可能苏醒。

“所以，你们家族，一直生活在这里？”基尔问。

“si.” 

“就没有，考虑过要搬走吗？我是说，”基尔盯着越来越近的维苏威火山说，“她随时可能会爆发，不是么？”

“为什么，要搬走？”

“哈？”基尔以为罗维还没理解他的意思，刚想解释，但罗维接着说。

“如果她，真的要爆发，不管是，住在这里的人，还是住在，那不勒斯市区的人，都逃不过。”

“你们就，从来没害怕过吗？万一她爆发。”

“我们，不害怕维苏威火山，我们，敬畏她。”罗维平静地答，看了一眼火山，“她并不是，邪恶，只有邪恶，才会令人恐惧。”

“那她是什么？”

“她是，那不勒斯的，守护神。”

“守护神？什么样的守护神会毁灭自己的臣民？！”

“她的臣民，不只有我们。还有这里的植物，动物。她对所有，这一切，都是公平的，包括，对我们。如果，她现在就爆发，不光我会死，你也会死；不仅那不勒斯人，会死，所有来这儿的旅行者，都会死。她是，完全公平的。没有她，那个奥古斯都的遗址，在二战期间，就会被炸毁。没有她，我们就不可能喝到，那么好喝的葡萄酒。75年前，她发怒的时候，不仅那不勒斯人，遇难了，还有很多，在这儿的美国人、德国人，也遇难了。维苏威火山，是这世上，唯一一个，对那不勒斯人，完全公平的存在。当上千年间，有那么多其他东西，对那不勒斯人，不公平的时候，唯有她，亘古不变。”

基尔欣赏着几乎已在眼前的维苏威火山，在听完罗维说的话后，对她的美丽又有了完全不一样的认识。是的，维苏威火山是令人敬畏的存在，但她远不是邪恶的。邪恶是狡猾的、卑鄙的，只会找软弱的事物下手。

“邪恶是丑陋的，”基尔沉吟，“那维苏威火山绝对不可能是邪恶的，因为她这么美丽。”

“si.”罗维笑了。

卡车已经开进环维苏威小镇了，罗维问基尔要在哪儿下车，基尔回答就在他要卖水果的地方吧。

“所以，这就是你平时的工作？运水果到镇上卖，运海鲜到集市卖。”

“si.我有时，需要到果园，帮他们摘水果。我们家有的人，住在海边，拥有一艘小渔船，他们捕鱼回来的时候，我会去把鱼，运回来。”

“你可以考虑加点副业，像是同时也卖现做的柠檬酒啥的，你做的柠檬酒，我还没尝过比这更好的饮料。”

“si...”罗维应和基尔，在内心思量他的建议，觉得这不失为一个好办法。“有时候，我还要运输货物给，外地的商户；有时，我会运，我们自己的货物；有时，我会运，村里其他人的货物。我每个月，都要运一车水果，到罗马去。我下周一，其实就要运一次。”

“你下周一要到罗马？”基尔惊喜地喊，“我正好下周也要到罗马去！你能顺便捎上我吗？”

罗维考虑了一会儿，觉得也不是不可以，他回答：“那下周一，下午三点，你就在我卖水果的地方，等我。”

“好的！好的！非常感谢！我真是怎么谢你都不够！”

====

星期一下午两点半，基尔伯特来到与罗维约定碰面的地方，他比约定的时间早了半小时。基尔不明白自己为什么会这么急躁，或许是因为他已经瞻仰完他计划中该到达的所有那不勒斯的地点，他已经迫不及待要去罗马了。毕竟，那是个他一直渴望到达的地方，是不远的过去之伟大的存在，对于欧洲历史学爱好者们来说，罗马是无法逃避的存在。对于拉丁欧洲来说，罗马是他们共同的记忆，他们无论在哪个地方回溯过去，都能看到罗马，罗马不会倒，罗马是永恒的。

原因一定是这样的，基尔告诉自己。尽管，他没有意识到，在他看到罗维从装满柠檬和葡萄的大卡车上下来时，在他间隔整整四天又十八小时终于再次见到这个质朴热心的村民时，他急躁的情绪就已消失得无影无踪了。

罗维简单地问候了基尔，请他上车，然后很快开车了。这辆卡车跟上回基尔乘的那辆不同，比它大很多，车厢里的货物也多很多。罗维告诉基尔这是专门用来长途运输货物的卡车。卡车车身写了一串电话号码，应该是给罗维家族的人推销宣传用的，可以发掘潜在的买家。

这段两小时的车程与几天前的差不多，罗维大多数时候都在悠闲地听着民谣，有时候会止不住跟着哼，但立马记起来基尔坐在他身边，又立刻停住了。

基尔为了打发时间，经常跟罗维说他在那不勒斯这几天都去了什么地方，这些地方罗维其实都去过，基尔于是会问罗维他知不知道这些地方的其他一些一般人不了解的信息。

两个小时的时间很快过去了，基尔知道罗马城就在不远处，太阳已经落到他们左侧，路旁树林间的夜行动物发出诡异的响声，基尔的心情跟着骚动起来。

卡车来到一个岔路口，罗维踩了脚刹车，停在大路边，基尔纳闷地转头看他。

“接下来，有两条路可走。你打算，走哪条？”罗维问。

基尔奇怪，这样的事情难道不是司机决定就好，为什么罗维要问他的意见呢？“哪一条路更安全便捷呢？”

罗维指了指右边的大路：“这条路，更短，更新，当然更便捷。”

然后他接着指了指左边的小路：“这条小路，通往那条高贵的大道，那条路更长，并不好走，但是，那条路，更加漂亮。”

基尔立马打开导航，查看罗维所说的道路，他惊叹：“阿皮亚古道！”

罗维点头，再问：“你打算走哪条路？”

“还用问吗？当然是往左拐！”

罗维点头，很快踩下油门，转动方向盘左拐，进入那条岔道。这条路从一个机场前经过，连接阿皮亚古道和阿皮亚新道。很快，卡车就走上了那条铺满巨大石块的大道，罗马人的战车留下的车辙依旧清晰可见。

“所以，古罗马的君主都是从这条大道进入罗马的？”基尔看着路两旁的风景问。

“si，当古罗马的君主们，从东方、希腊、埃及、非洲回来的时候，他们从阿皮亚古道，进入罗马。”

基尔看到古道两侧从松柏丛间隐隐约约显现的坟墓，大声问：“那些是谁的坟墓？”

“那些，是古罗马，最尊贵的家族的坟墓。”

“怎么尊贵法？”

“就是罗马的五月花上，那四百人的坟墓。”

基尔发出阵阵赞叹声，不停用相机拍照，罗维把车开得非常慢，每经过一座坟墓，他就会大声喊：“这是尤利乌斯·凯撒的坟墓；那个是苏拉的坟墓；那个是西塞罗的坟墓......那是科塔的坟墓！”

“那是谁？”

“一个著名的罗马演员！”

卡车来到两座高大又杂草丛生的坟墓前，罗维把车停下，请基尔下车。

“这两座是，赫拉提家族，和库利亚提家族的坟墓！”罗维走到陵墓下，大声说。

基尔知道这两个家族的故事，于是开始大声跟罗维共同重现和互相补充两个家族的冲突与对立，以及赫拉提家族中的女儿爱上了库利亚提三兄弟的一个，最终被自己哥哥的宝剑刺死。

两人高声交谈着，逐步爬上陵墓顶层。夕阳已完全沉没，从这里看，罗马城显得昏暗又亲切。那些教堂的圆顶、塔楼、圆柱，以及大理石雕像，都被夜幕染成了柔和的暗绿色。

巨大的满月从蒂沃利山丘后面升起，基尔指着月亮，对罗维说：“看，阿喀琉斯。”

罗维吃惊地看着基尔说：“那是月亮。”

“不，是阿喀琉斯。”基尔说，他开始小声用希腊语吟诵《伊利昂记》里的诗句，诗句里，_阿喀琉斯从斯卡曼德洛斯平原出现，“如同被称为猎户座的那颗秋季悲伤的星星”_。

罗维认真地听着，望着山丘上那个明亮的月盘。一阵巨大的声响从陵墓旁高大的柏树间传来，几只乌鸦飞离了树枝，把柏树弄得沙沙作响。乌鸦从巨大的月亮前掠过，飞向昏暗的城市。

罗维开始往下走，他大声喊基尔：“走吧！”

卡车再次前进，罗维继续给基尔介绍古道两旁坟墓中伟大或卑鄙的主人们。卡车经过圣卡里斯托的地下墓穴，经过圣塞巴斯蒂安教堂...最终，在一座小教堂门前再次停下来。

罗维用手拍了拍基尔肩膀，看向小教堂说：“你去哪里。”

“我去哪里？”基尔吃惊地反问，这不明摆着吗？“当然是罗马！”

罗维摇摇头，说：“这是，你去哪里教堂。”

“哈？”

“教堂的名字，叫quo vadis，拉丁语，意思就是，你去哪里。”罗维接着给基尔讲述，圣彼得如何在这里，遇见了耶稣，以及圣彼得的问题“quo vadis, domine！”主啊，你去哪里。

作为历史学生，基尔开始怀疑起罗维描述的传说的真实性，他问罗维：“你真的认为，圣彼得在这里，问了上帝要去哪里？”

“当然，”罗维回，“你要是圣彼得，你会问耶稣什么？”

基尔思忖了会儿，笑着说：“当然，我也会问他去哪里！所以，这里真就是罗马了。”

罗维没有回复基尔，或许是因为答案太显而易见，这里当然就是罗马。基尔见罗维没说话，转头看罗维，灰色的云层被风吹离了夜空，月亮再次露出面容。清晰的月光穿过挡风玻璃，温和地散在两人身上。

罗维的侧颜被月光重新雕饰，精致的棱角，每一个角度都像被精雕细琢过，晶莹的眼珠就如叶片上的水珠一般反射出绿色的光辉。这片大地上遍地都是鬼斧神工的大自然与杰出的艺术家共同创造出来的精妙杰作，而基尔发觉罗维诺就是这些杰作中的最佳范本之一。

“上帝啊，你看起来真美。”基尔情不自禁用德语说。

“嗯？”罗维当然听不懂，他瞥了基尔一眼，“你说什么？”

基尔满脸通红，他不可能告诉罗维真话。他用意大利语回：“我说，月亮真美啊。”

“不，那是，阿喀琉斯。”罗维回复，基尔惊奇地看罗维，看到他狡黠地笑了。

基尔干咳一声，说：“能告诉我，罗马城里面都有些什么人吗？”

“还能有谁？”罗维惊讶地回，“当然是罗马人。”

基尔意识到可能是因为语言上理解的差异，罗维没有完全明白他的问话，他想问的是罗马城里住的都是什么样的人，而罗维只把问话简单理解成了——谁住在罗马城里。不过，基尔发现，他喜欢罗维的回答。罗维常常会使基尔感到惊异，罗维总在不自觉的谈话间，讲出一些令人遐想的话语。究其原因，基尔认为罗维是个天生的诗人，一个由生活本身锤炼出来的诗人。

“当然！有罗马人！”基尔高声说。

卡车从圣巴斯蒂安门进入了罗马，没行驶多久，罗维把车停下来，他为基尔指了一个方向。“那里就是附近，最近的地铁站。”罗维说，“很好找的。非常抱歉，我只能，送你到这里。我需要赶路了，因为我其实，已经迟到了。”

基尔意识到他和罗维的这段公路旅行真的就要画上句号了，他突然一时难以接受，或许是因为这一切都结束得太急促，他们两个，明明刚刚还在谈论着罗马人。基尔仍意犹未尽，他不希望这段旅途就这样结束，他不希望，他和罗维诺的关系就这么戛然而止。

“我可以，”基尔鼓起勇气对罗维说，“我可以，要你的号码吗？”

罗维皱起了眉头，盯着局促不安的基尔，他似乎没有反应过来，但很快心领神会般指向卡车后车厢，回：“车厢身上就有，我们的电话。”

基尔意识到罗维又误会了他的意思，罗维以为他会要号码，只是想进购一些他们家的水果。基尔赶紧解释：“no！我是想要，你的私人号码，你的手机号码。”

“为什么？”这回罗维是真的不理解了，他露出了疑惑的表情。

知道罗维不愿意给他手机号码，基尔立即从自己旅行包内取出笔记本，撕下一张纸，飞快地写下自己手机的号码，双手把纸递给罗维。

“这是我的，手机号码。”基尔感到自己心脏在狂奔，“如果你有兴趣交个朋友，可以打给我！”

罗维迟疑地扯过基尔的纸，基尔背起背包，迅速下了卡车。

基尔看到罗维把纸揣进了裤兜，罗维向他摆了摆手，接着就开着卡车迅速消失在黑夜之中。

====

基尔在罗马又待了一周。罗马，这座宏伟而古老的城市，历经几次浩劫仍存留下来的城市。基尔走在大街上，看到遍地的教堂、宫殿、广场和喷泉，它们都是令人心醉的美丽。即便是那些被灾难摧毁了的遗址的残壳，对基尔来说都是那么的令人着迷。

基尔认为罗马之所以美丽，是因为她是人类的智慧、历史、与自然环境的绝佳的汇总，这也是她为何伟大的原因。基尔可以在罗马街边摆上一张椅子，静静看着这座城市里千千万万个人物与成百上千个情节同时进行，他可以一直这么看下去。

很明显基尔爱上罗马了。当他走在那些古老的石头上，神圣的教堂里和幽深的陵墓中时，他都能清楚地知晓这一点。他有时候会突然停下来，盯着远处古老的七大山丘或者圣彼得大教堂高耸的尖顶，接着会想如果罗维诺看到这样的风景，他会说些什么。说不定又是令人意外的话语，毕竟这是他最擅长的。然后，基尔就会记起来，罗维诺从来没有给他打过电话。

这是当然的，基尔想，谁会无缘无故打给一个才认识几天的旅行者？基尔有想过拨通罗维家卡车上的那串号码，那几个数字基尔已经烂熟于心。可是，基尔找不到打过去的理由，基尔并不想买水果，罗维也并不想找他。就像罗维说的，基尔只是他遇到的成百上千个旅行者中的一个，罗维说不定现在已经忘掉他了。他也应该忘掉罗维了，这不过是个不错的邂逅。

是的，基尔承认，罗维诺是个不错的人。他真诚、热心，可基尔碰到的许多南意大利人也一样；他对生活有一些质朴但独到的见解，但他从13岁就开始帮家里干活，在成人世界已经摸爬滚打了15年，其实任一个有一定社会经验的人都能说出罗维说的话；罗维对历史、维苏威火山和神明怀有最纯真的敬畏，可这些东西，说不定都是这个地方的祖祖辈辈代代传下来的道理，罗维只是耳濡目染。仔细想想，罗维诺或许并没有那么特别，基尔完全可以把他忘了，可每当基尔触摸那些古老优美的东西，罗维诺的样子就会浮现在他眼前。

事实上，罗维并没有忘掉他。就如罗维给基尔留下很深的烙印一样，基尔也给罗维留下了很深的印象。对于罗维来说，基尔伯特是个很不错的旅行者，他尊敬着一切罗维最敬爱的东西，无论是那个奥古斯都的别墅、那个小教堂、维苏威火山，还是基督。基尔跟其他旅行者最不同的一点是，他从来没有忽略他所到之处的居民，很多人都会为这座城市的美景折服，但他们总是吝于给住在这座城市里的人们一点赞美之词。在他们眼中，那不勒斯仿佛一座空城，是平白无故从天而降的，而住在里面的南方人只是一帮不懂得欣赏的乡巴佬和无赖。可事实是，她是由那不勒斯人创建的。基尔知道_唯有人才能把人类的历史和心理感情与空气、土壤因素，以及色彩、形状和结构因素融合在一起，形成精美绝伦的总汇。_

然而，罗维从来没想过要给基尔伯特打电话，因为他看不出有什么要打给基尔的必要。基尔再怎么了不起，他也只是个旅行者。对他们意大利人来说，尤其是对南意大利人来说，_由家庭构成的意大利才是真正的意大利，是从多少世纪的经历中提炼出来的精粹的意大利_。对于罗维他们来说，他们随时可以邂逅一段浪漫的爱情，为生活添加一点趣味又有什么不可？但是，婚姻是完全不同的概念。对他们来说，_婚后生活的主要目的不是满足青春时期的恋爱梦想（那是不可能满足的），不是要达到风流浪漫的心醉神迷，不是要把两颗心灵完美地熔合在一起，而是要建立一个新的家庭，并且巩固已有的家庭。_

因为对于南意大利人来说，_生活本身常常就是令人苦恼的游戏，有时甚至是十分危险的游戏。一个人从摇篮起就被许多邪恶而强大的幽灵所包围，如果他长大以后不能摆脱和击败这些幽灵，他的一生就注定是悲惨的，但他绝望的努力只能对其命运发生微弱的影响。_在这个残酷的环境下，所有外部事物都是不值得信赖的，唯有家庭，才是他们唯一可以依靠的港湾。就像是人们在面临汹涌的拍案浪涛，为了不被卷入海底会互相拉起手来，共同抵抗凶险难测的大海。_他们从来不知道下一次历史风暴将在何时爆发；他们只知道那些孤立无援的人已经淹没无闻。_

与基尔的浪漫邂逅已经结束了，罗维不会要求更多。因为他需要的是一个与他共同驾驭航船抵御风浪的人，而不是一个时而在这时而在那的旅行者。这也就是为什么，当基尔要他的号码，并最终把自己的号码给他时，他会感到如此惊讶。

在离开罗马前一天，基尔到罗马著名的市场逛了逛，想着至少给家里人带点吃的。他在市场里瞎晃，逛进了一个水果超市。超市的店主是个热情好客的西班牙人，会说流利的意大利语，对显而易见的游客会友善地主动说英语，尽管带着很重的西班牙口音。

超市的墙壁上打着一些供应商的广告，基尔漫无目的地走走看看，突然，看到了一串熟悉的数字。罗维诺家的电话醒目地被印在墙上。基尔惊讶得把手中的番茄洒到了地上。

店主人看到基尔的反常，快步走过来，微笑着用英语问：“我有什么可以帮得上你的吗？客人。”

“这个号码的主人，也是你的供应商吗？”基尔非常突兀地问。

店主人惊了一下，然后微笑着回：“是的，怎么了？”

“你认识，罗维诺吗？”基尔实在无法相信他的运气。

“啊！你认识罗维啊！”店主人咧开嘴回答，“我当然认识他，他每个月都会给我进货的！我还不知道他有外国朋友呢~你好，你叫什么名字？我叫安东尼奥...”

基尔没想到自己完全打开了店主人的话匣子，安东尼奥一直在问他问题，他被动地回答着，内心还沉浸于运气啊命运啊这些玄妙的东西里。

最后，基尔甚至被安东尼奥请到收银台旁坐下，和安东尼奥聊天。基尔不知道安东尼奥的魅力是从哪儿来的，但基尔竟主动把他在南意大利的旅行，他与罗维诺的相遇，以及那两天的公路旅行都告诉了安东尼奥。他甚至把他向罗维索取手机号码的结局都说了。

等他俩聊够了，才意识到夜幕已经降临了。安东尼奥本来想请基尔吃一餐，但基尔委婉拒绝了他的好意，但还是被其硬塞了一袋番茄。

“再见，安东尼奥，非常高兴认识你！”基尔咧嘴笑着告别。

“一定要再见哦！”安东尼奥笑着回，“啊，对了，我其实有罗维的手机号码，你需要我给你吗？”

这是个很大的诱惑，基尔迟疑了一下，然后回：“谢了，但是，不必了。”

“这样，好的吧。”安东尼奥心领神会地点了点头，看着基尔转身远去。

是的，这是一个很大的诱惑，但是，基尔伯特从来不吃嗟来之食。无论基尔要得到什么，他总是会想着依靠自己的力量。

====

一个月后，基尔伯特再次回到罗马。这一次却不是为了观光，而是为了到他的新学校，罗马第一大学报道。

结果到最后，特别是经过这个印象深刻的南意毕业之旅后，基尔发现自己还是无法放弃历史这个无用的爱好，尤其是在看过罗马后，就更加对历史难以割舍。所以，经过再三考虑，他接受了罗马第一大学的古代史研究生offer，决心在罗马，这座他深深爱上的城市，继续他对知识的摄取。

很快，在罗马，基尔就养成了一个新习惯。在繁忙的理论研究与有趣的实地考察之余，在每个月的同一天，基尔都会到安东尼奥的水果超市逛一逛，去那儿，测试他的运气。


End file.
